The present invention relates to a control apparatus and method of a vehicle.
As a vehicle provided a gear type transmission mechanism, this type of vehicle has been conventionally known which utilizes a friction clutch as the smallest gear ratio of the gear type transmission, controls the input shaft speed of the transmission to be in synchronous to the output shaft speed by slipping this friction clutch when shifting the gear, and corrects the torque lowered in shifting the gear by means of the torque transmitted by the friction torque for the purpose of realizing smoother gear shifting. The representative one of this type of vehicle is disclosed in JP-A-61-45163.
In shifting the gear, however, if the revolution speed is controlled only through the use of the fraction clutch, the output shaft torque corrected by the friction clutch is made so variable that a passenger in a vehicle may disadvantageously feel uncomfortable with the vehicle.
Further, when terminating the gear shifting, if the correction for the lowered torque in gear shifting, corrected by the friction clutch, is not matched to the input shaft torque transmitted to the output shaft through a mesh type clutch, disadvantageously again, the torque may be abruptly changed.